Greil's unknown son
by animevideogame freak
Summary: What if Ike had a brother? What if that brother is supposed to be dead but lives in Gallia? This is his story. OCElincia.PLZ REVIEW
1. Prolouge

This is my first Fire Emblem story so please read and review and tell me if i should continue and whatnot.

_On the outskirts of Gallia there lived a boy with his family. His father and a younger brother and sister. His father was the leader of a mercenary band he fought off bandits in the villages surrounding Gallia. One day would be a day the poor boy would never forget._

_The boy was fishing at a nearby lake with a friend when all of the sudden loud screams were heard coming from his village. The boy's friend Ranulf said he would go see what was happening and told the boy to stay there. When Ranulf left the boy chose to go see what was happening so he ran to his house. He found his home in flames and he franticly searched for his family but they were nowhere in sight. The boy thought they were dead and broke into tears. One of the bandits saw the boy and wondered if he had any valuables on him. He went up and turned the boy around " give me all ur goods little boy." The boy had nothing on him so ha tried to make a break for it. The bandit got angry and started to chase after the boy. The boy found a spear on the ground and picked it up to try to defend himself but to no avail. The bandit struck the boy hard across his right eye which would cause the boy to lose eyesight in the eye. The boy was brought to his knees while the bandit prepared for the finishing blow when a loud roar was heard. The bandit looked around and saw a huge lion come at him and he screamed like a girl and ran for his life. The boy had passed out from the loss of blood in his face. The lion looked at the boy and changed into a human. Prince Chaneigis picked the small boy up and ordered the rest of his men to go back to Gallia. _

_From that day forward the boy's life would drastically change. He was raised by the prince as if he was his son. The boy wore an eye patch over his right eye and he would learn the ways of the lance by teaching himself. As the boy grew older he got better at the weapon and would help his friend Ranulf in fighting off bandits that raided villages. Chanegis now king was proud of the boy and how far he has come since that fateful day when he lost his family. He always kept a close watch on the boy and when the boy came to the age of 16 he gave him brand new armor with the Gallian symbol on the breastplate. The boy loved how his life turned out he only wished he had been strong enough to save his family so everyday he trained with his lance so that one day he could be as strong as his father Greil once was. Now the boy was 19 and the next day would change his life forever. _

please click that review button and tell me


	2. Chapter 1

Well I got another chapter up yes its short but im still getting used to writing. So please read and review.

The day started out like any normal day. When Kale awoke he did his usual morning routine. When he was finished he grabbed his trusty lance and left to meet Ranulf outside of the palace. When he reached Ranulf they greeted each other and took off toward there guard tower where they overlooked Gallia for signs of trouble. As soon as they reached it a laguz came out "master Ranulf, master Kale there is a bandit raid going on in a village to the west." he pointed to a small village where houses were catching on fire.

"Well then lets go help them." Kale said while spinning his lance. He and Ranulf took off to go help the villagers. Ranulf had changed into his cat form and had beat Kale there. When they got there they noticed that these people were not bandits but soldiers dressed in black armor. _That's strange what are soldiers doing here? _Kale thought to himself. _O well that just means more of a challenge hehe. _Kale ran up to a soldier that was carrying a sword. The soldier swung at him but Kale sidestepped and dodged it easily while bringing his lance up to the soldiers face impaling him in the eye. With a loud scream the soldier went down alerting the others to Kales presence. "GET HIM!" one of the soldiers cried. _Yea that's right come get me. _Kale ran to greet them and jumped behind them impaling one in the back while dodging a strike from another. He was surrounded buy soldiers in black when Ranulf came up from behind one of the soldiers and smacked him in the head with his paw causing the soldier to break his neck. With that Kale leapt at another smacking away the soldiers sword as he tried to defend himself and stabbing him through the stomach. Ranulf took care of the last ones with his speed. Ranulf transformed back into his human form and glanced at one of the soldiers on the ground. " I wonder where these people were from."

"I know its strange they had no flagman." Kale replied while kneeling down besides Ranulf. They glanced at the soldier's armor to see if there were any emblems on it. To there disappointment there was none. "Master Kale!" A laguz soldier yelled. "Master Kale the King wishes to speak with you."

"Ok I am on my way." With that he and Ranulf got up and made there way to the palace. Upon arrival a soldier pulled Ranulf away for something Kale didn't catch what it was and he just shrugged it off and continued on his way to the palace. When he got there he saw Giffca the kings shadow. "Follow me young master." So he led him to the throne room where King Chaniegis was talking to members of the council. When he got there the council members were dismissed. He walked up to the king and kneeled. "You called your majesty."

"HAHA stand up my boy you know you don't have to kneel before me." The king said with a huge smile on his lips. Kale did as he was told and stood awaiting his next direction. " I hear that a strange army has attacked some of our villages. The king started "is this true."

"Yes milord in fact I just got back from fighting them off with Ranulf."

"Can you tell me what color their armor was?"

"Yes the armor was black but the had no flagmen so we don't know where they are from."

"I see. I think I know who they are but you need not concern yourself with this matter. I want you to go to your quarters and don't leave them unless I tell you so. I feel something bad is going to happen and you will be safe there."

"Yes your majesty." With that Kale left to go to his quarters. _I wonder what has got him so worked up. Hmmm maybe Ranulf knows but I don't know where he is. O well better follow instructions. _

Ranulf made his way to great the new berocs that had made there way through there forest. Upon meting them he found out that it was Princess Crimea and a mercenary group she hired as bodyguards. They explained why they were so far away from home. A kingdom called Daein had attacked the capital and that she was the only remaining royalty of Crimea and that they needed help form Gallia. Ranulf told them he would meet with the king and tell him of their plight. Meanwhile giving them an abandoned castle as a place to stay at. When he returned he told them that the king would see them first thing in the mourning. Then he bid them farewell.


End file.
